Surprising Love Confession
by RuikaRose
Summary: Za. Raito is stunned to wake up beside L, but more confusing is that forgotten night...what exactly happened between them? Non-explicit comedy. LxLight pairing.
1. Confusion and Smiles

**AN: I am rather ashamed of myself. You see, I call myself a fangirl, but having never seen the entirety of the Death Note anime (I've seen about the first half and so many AMVs I could probably recite most of the major scenes) I had never seen that scene where both Raito and L are wet, and L tries to help him dry off. If you do not know what I am referring to please look it up! My friend E-chan who is pretty much my source of good fanfictions, AMVs, fanart and so on, showed me it today and I loved it. So very romantic. :)**

--

Birds chattered sweetly. Raito opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the feeling of being well-rested, and he sighed softly with a relaxed smile on his face. "Mmm." He stretched a little but was too comfortable to bother getting up, instead shifting his head slightly on the pillow, intent on drifting back to sleep again.

Something pressed against his head firmly. Raito made a complaining noise and buried his head deeper into the pillow. After a few moments, the slight pressure never leaving his forehead, realization sank in and his eyes flew open in surprise.

L was staring at him with an air of curiosity, leaning on one elbow resting on another pillow. Raito realised that he was touching his forehead gently with one extended finger. His face was close, and the two just looked at each other for a few moments.

Then L poked him again. Pulling his finger away, he stared at it for a few long moments. "……"

Simultaneously, the two sat up, the white sheet they shared falling to rest around their waists. Slowly, disbelievingly, Raito turned his head to look at the older man. L was just staring at him again, his manner one of barely registered surprise.

"……"

"……"

Without warning, L poked him again. "Uh…wha?!" Raito clamped his hands against his head defensively. Ignoring his discomfort, the detective appeared to inspect his finger once more. To Raito's intense embarrassment the man blushed lightly.

"Hey, don't blush!" he shouted at him, picking up his pillow and lifting it threateningly. "Don't make this wor…" Raito's words trailed off into nothing, and he lowered the pillow. He looked away from L, a blush spreading across his own cheeks. "Th-this…what is this?"

L said nothing. Minutes passed in silence until finally, growing impatient, he lifted up the sheet at his waist quickly. "Yaaa! Don't-" Raito protested, his blush deepening. He almost dived at the other man, trying to remove his grip on the once-concealing material. Almost as quickly as he had raised it, L dropped the sheet loosely.

Raito froze, waiting for his verdict. L appeared to think something over, at last turning to look at his friend with his usual expressionless face. "…I'm naked." He told him seriously.

Embarrassed as he was, Raito was quick to hit the back of his head with his usual irritation. "You don't have to spend so long peeping just to work that out!" he hissed.

"…You're naked too."

"Shut up!" Raito clutched at the sheet self-consciously. He glared at the man sitting beside him, still blushing intensely. Grasping for the abandoned pillow he hugged it to his chest, resting his face in it so that L could no longer see his face. "Why…what happened…?" the younger man spoke softly into it.

"It would seem that we-" L answered him honestly, but was stopped when Raito hurriedly pushed him down, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You don't have to explain!" Raito told him loudly. The action had brought their faces close, and L, lying underneath him, just looked up him with a slight blush on his face and a strangely vulnerable look in his eyes that Raito had never seen before. It almost made one want to kiss the man, he thought as he began to move closer…

"Ah!" Raito pulled away quickly, surprised at himself and the direction his thoughts had taken. He moved to sit a little further away from the other man, who sat up again. "W-well, it doesn't mean that-" He began to stutter nervously.

"Raito," L's voice seemed emotionless as ever, and Raito envied his apparent self-control as he felt his own slip away before his eyes.

"Ah, y-yes?"

"You took the sheet away."

Looking down Raito realised with horror that he was clutching the white fabric tightly to his chest. Despite himself he looked at L, who seemed if anything a little bored with the whole situation, and his eyes travelled down.

"Raito."

"Y-yes…?"

"Would you kindly stop staring at my-" Raito dived at him again, closing his mouth frantically. After a moment of struggling the two were back where they had started, sitting beside each other awkwardly with the sheet spread across both their laps.

The youth brooded, and L sat beside him companionably, apparently oblivious to the tension. "Man! Alright, here is how this is going to go," Raito announced suddenly, refusing to look at L as he spoke. "Close your eyes."

L blinked at him. "You plan to assault me, Raito?"

"No! Geez, don't ask that so innocently, it's annoying! Close your eyes and I'll get up to get dressed," Raito explained, folding his arms in frustration. He was reaching his limit; there was only so much L he could handle in a day, and waking up with the guy had put him well beyond it already.

"What does it matter? I've already seen-" He stopped mid-sentence before Raito, who had been about to lunge at him again, could attack. L smiled at him in amusement, and the younger man scowled. "I do not understand how it is necessary, but if Raito wishes it."

Raito looked at him with momentary surprise, but quickly murmured a 'thankyou' and stood up when he was sure the detective's eyes were closed tightly. He moved a little self-consciously, glancing constantly at L, while he searched for their clothes lying nearby the bed. "Dammit," he muttered finally.

"What is the problem, Raito?" The other man was still sitting on the bed with his eyes closed, but his face wore such a perverted smile that Raito began to think the worst.

"Where the hell are our clothes?"

-

Raito blushed furiously and gave off threatening vibes from where he sat on the sofa in L's living room. He attempted to sip at his tea and feign indifference, but gave up quickly. "Matsuda, stop laughing, for heaven's sake!" he yelled.

Matsuda sitting across the table with one hand at his mouth was trying without much success to hide his amusement. His attempts at replying were garbled, and he just laughed harder. Raito's many glares and threats didn't seem to be helping the situation at all.

"Please Matsuda, control yourself," Yagami-san told him quite composedly. "Now, if you would kindly explain, son?"

"Ah," Raito jumped a little, and glanced quickly at L, who was sitting beside him calmly toying with an elaborately decorated dish of jelly. The youth scowled and looked away again. "Well, that…"

Matsuda laughed himself out of his chair, and Watari stepped forward and carefully removed any nearby cutlery.

Raito flushed deeply. "…Why were our clothes in the office, L?" he asked him accusingly, refusing to acknowledge his father's question.

An uncharacteristic grin spread across L's face, and he promptly stopped eating. "Of course, that's where Raito seduced me."

There was a moment of complete silence and everyone looked at the detective, who looked perfectly happy and not at all self-conscious. Weakly, Raito raised a hand and gently tapped L on the back of the head. Catching him off-guard, L grasped his shirt and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. When Raito was left too stunned to protest, he deepened the kiss and leaned in closer.

Standing silently, Yagami-san stepped forward and placed his hands firmly on L's shoulders. He pulled the detective lightly away from Raito. "Ryuzaki, your actions are undermining your words." The older man told him, entirely polite.

It took a little while for Raito to snap out of his reverie. "Matsuda, stop blushing dammit! Seriously!" he said irritably to the man who, finally silent, was staring up at them from the floor with a dazed expression on his face.

"And L! There is absolutely no way I was the one who seduced you!" Raito announced, glaring at the detective who merely sat there looking pleased with himself.

"Now now, Raito," L replied, smiling at him. There was something in that look that sent shivers up his friend's spine. "I've got proof."

--

**AN: I had the image in my head of L and Raito waking up together, and it's because of my amusement at the idea that I wrote this fanfiction. It's also a few firsts for me - my first two-parter, my first completed extended story (as in, not a oneshot), and probably a few other things. It's great fun being a new author, there's so much left to try and so many ideas to write about! In any case, I hope people enjoy the story; it is not precisely written in the same style as the others I have written based on this coupling. **


	2. Realisations and Sake

**AN: I truly just let my mind run wild with random ideas when writing this story, but it was a final product that I was happy with. Poor, poor Matsuda...I would like to apologise to him for all I have put him through in my fanfictions, but I don't think I'm likely to stop toying with his character any time soon. :)**

--

"It would seem you don't remember what happened last night, Raito?" L asked the visibly unnerved youth sitting beside him on the oversized sofa.

"Well, no…but there is no way I was the one doing the seducing!" his friend replied with certainty.

The detective watched him for a few moments with that same odd smile on his face. "Watari," he called finally.

"Yes, sir?"

"May I have the evidence, please?" Honestly, if Raito didn't know any better he would think the guy was _smirking _at him…

In moments the butler had returned with something that he placed formally in his master's outstretched hand. Painfully slowly, L brought it to Raito. Opening his palm hesitantly, the youth was surprised no end when an empty chocolate wrapper was delicately handed to him.

For a few seconds he just stared at it, uncomprehending. Suddenly he made a noise of surprise and clamped a hand over his mouth, the wrapper floating gently to rest on a sofa cushion. Raito flushed a deep red and appeared stunned by some personal revelation.

"You remember now, yes?" L watched him in amusement. Unsure of what exactly was happening, Yagami-san was unable to assist his son in a moment of such clear discomfort.

"I..." All eyes turned to Raito expectantly. "I'm sorry!" he shouted suddenly and threw himself at L, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and kissing him fully on the lips. The embrace was returned easily and the two kissed for all the time it took for Yagami-san to recover from his surprise.

He placed two firm hands on his son's shoulders and pulled him away from L. "Eh?" Raito said, looking up at his father with an expression of innocence.

"Raito, we always act professionally in the workplace," he told him seriously.

"As the superior of both of you, can I order him to kiss me?" L asked him with equal seriousness. He got his answer in the older man's disapproving frown.

"Now, if we can regain some sanity for a moment, can someone please tell me why I came to the office today to be greeted by my naked son running down the halls shouting profanities, my boss kissing said profanity-uttering son and a simple chocolate wrapper that seems to create secondary personalities?" Yagami-san asked, his arms folded and speaking with the air of a disciplinarian.

Matsuda, who had not made a sound as events had unfolded, now burst out into laughter once more. "So help me, Matsuda, it's NOT THAT FUNNY!" Raito glared at him, irritated to the point that he was seriously considering throwing something at the offending man.

"S-sorry, it's just…" Matsuda clutched at his sides and seemed incapable of speech, he was laughing that hard. "That m-mental image!" Leaning against the chair for support it was obvious another accident was imminent, and everyone gave up on him.

Raito turned his glare on L, though it was visibly softened. "I just realised," he said in a begrudging tone. "You could have ordered Watari to collect our clothing at any time."

"That is correct."

"And why on earth did you keep poking me when we woke up?"

L looked at the offending finger without expression. His gaze returned to meet Raito's. "I was simply making sure that it was real, Raito."

The two just stared at each other for a few seconds, neither speaking. Raito leaned forward suddenly, an affectionate grin on his face. "Ah, but you're such a cute pervert," he told him as he lowered his face to kiss him.

Having almost predicted behavior like this, Yagami-san pulled him back quickly with a reprimanding look. "It was worth a try," Raito told him with a playful smile.

L's expression became pensive. "Yagami-san would like an explanation…" he mused to himself. He glanced at Raito and a smile touched his lips. "Well, how should we go about this, Matsuda?"

The man, still seated on the floor, perked up instantly. "Re-enactment!" He said cheerfully.

"A wonderful suggestion," the detective agreed and practically jumped on his friend to push him down on the couch.

"Hey, hey!" Raito struggled, trying to free himself of the older man's grip. L looked at him challengingly and lowered his lips to gently kiss his jaw, and the youth blushed, his protests quickly becoming feebler.

Standing beside them Yagami-san's frown deepened. "Watari," he said quietly, and the butler nodded slightly to acknowledge him. The two stepped forward and simultaneously pulled the couple apart, Yagami-san gripping his own son's shoulders and Watari holding his master's.

"My dessert has been spoiled," L said with a smile, touching the corner of his mouth lightly with one finger. Across from him Raito blushed, and hung his head a little to hide it. "I suppose if we take it from the beginning...Watari."

"Sir."

"The original box, please."

L was released as the efficient butler went off to retrieve whatever his master had cryptically asked for this time. Yagami-san's grip tightened slightly on his son, but the detective seemed to have no intention of making a move.

Watari soon returned with an expensive looking chocolate box in his hands. He handed it to L silently, who looked at with all the happiness of one who had been reunited with an old friend. "From the beginning then, Raito."

Blushing, Raito touched his father's hand gently to indicate that he could let go. Yagami-san complied and watched with curiosity as the two rose and stood facing each other. L placed the empty box on the table beside them, and then indicated to it as if he had never seen it before. "Look, Raito. I have some chocolates," he said a little stiffly.

"I don't think that really concerns me," Raito replied.

"I have a proposal then. With each chocolate you eat, my belief that you are Kira will decrease by one percent." The detective indicated to the chocolate again, his face expressionless.

"Okay then," Raito sat down and picked up the box.

"Wait, wait, I can't believe this at all," Yagami-san interrupted. "I can't seriously believe that my son would accept an offer like that."

L turned his gaze on him and nodded his head slowly. "Yes. You can imagine that there was a lot more protesting and aggression involved before he reached this point." Understanding this completely, Yagami-san sighed and gestured for them to continue.

Raito opened the lid and pretended to eat some chocolates. "I don't really like sweets, L, but this is not bad at all," he told him as he ate.

"Is that so," L sat down beside him on the sofa, watching him 'eat' with an intent expression. "In that case, on Raito's recommendation I will have some too." He then proceeded to pretend to eat alongside his friend, complete with the odd way he had of holding a treat and his even stranger way of actually eating it.

Suddenly Raito stopped his movements, and L followed his example. The detective picked up the box lightly and returned it to its spot on the table. "I feel a little dizzy," Raito said, holding his hand to his head dramatically.

L turned to look at him. "I like you."

"Oh, that's nice," Raito replied and promptly lowered his hand, leaning over to kiss L gently. It was more a romantic caress than a passionate one, and they separated after a few moments to simply gaze at each other.

"Raito kissed me, and then-" L attempted again to push his friend down on the sofa, and for the third time in as many hours Raito whacked him over the head.

While L nursed his wounds, the youth sat up, straightening his shirt and slightly mussed hair. "And that's how it worked out. Censored, of course," he looked pointedly at Matsuda.

"Forgive me if I say that didn't help explain anything," Yagami-san said with some confusion.

"Ah, well," Raito rubbed his head tiredly and defended himself against L's attacks with his free hand. "That's the thing." Reaching around L he picked up the chocolate box and showed it to his father. "I didn't realise it at the time because I don't eat a lot of candy, but the chocolate was alcoholic."

Yagami-san took the box and inspected it. "There are only about thirty slots here; it couldn't have affected you too badly."

L brightened and momentarily stopped trying to kiss Raito. "This particular type of chocolate is quite strong. It is filled with dai ginjo sake which has a notable portion of alcohol at forty percent. Not only that, but the base used for the confectionary is none other than 'Kami no O' sake, said to be one of the most expensive varieties of the drink." He turned back to Raito, smiling at him. "I had it specially made."

"In other words, he got me drunk," Raito told his father dryly, but he allowed L to get close enough to kiss his cheek sweetly.

Yagami-san stared at the box for a few more moments and then put it back on the table. Sitting down in his usual armchair, he calmly accepted the drink that Watari offered him.

"Chief…?" Matsuda asked with a concerned look, leaning heavily against the table now. On the sofa Raito and L were completely distracted by each other, and did not notice their conversation.

The man sighed over his tea. "As long as they're happy…" he said quietly.

"Aww, Chief, you're pretty sweet underneath it all, right? That's adorable," Matsuda smiled.

Silently and without looking up from his cup Yagami-san carefully pushed the edge of the table with his foot, and Matsuda, losing his balance, fell back against the chair. "Oof!"

--

**AN: Being underage and quite unmotivated to drink, I really know nothing about alcohol. When I decided to have a reference to it, I did a lot of research. What I found out was pretty interesting. There are four main types of sake (which is basically a fermented rice wine Japan is associated with) that undergo different processes. 'Dai ginjo' is one of these, and tends to be the most expensive because it undergoes a lot when it's being processed, so it's purer. **

**The fact that L buys sake made from 'kami no o' rice doesn't mean that it has additional alcoholic content, it's just said to be the most expensive of all variants of sake. It seemed to me something he would do, spend an inhuman amount of money on chocolate just so he can give something nice to Raito - granted, though, to trick him into admitting his feelings.**

**I really don't know much despite all these random facts that I picked up, so if you're more familiar with this stuff and notice mistakes, just be wonderful and ignore it. :)**

**Oh, and Raito apologises because he forgot what had happened until that moment. I'll let you imagine yourself what actually went on, considering their 're-enactment' clearly wasn't that accurate...**


End file.
